Darren and the TARDIS
by Anna Rowebot
Summary: The Doctor receives a flier for the mysterious Cirque du Freak. After the show he meets Darren and Mr. Crepsley and invites them to travel with him. Do they say yes? Read to find out! Rated T cuz im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! If you've read my other fic "The Reunion" then you heard about my new Doctor Who fic that I said I was working on. Well, here it is to all who were interested. There may be some Crepsley/Darren parental idk. I always thought of Crepsley as a fatherly figure kinda. Just wanna say, I betcha my friends were expecting this (don't go making fun of me Hannah! Well maybe u can cuz I did the same for ur NCIS fic) Ohh! I almost forgot. Go check out Truth's Apprentice if u like Fullmetal Alchemist but I have to warn you, she kills Al every time. I have an obsession with Doctor Who and CDF. And also, do you guys know of a website I can watch Doctor Who season 3 and up? I don't have Netflix. ENJOY! **

The Doctor strolled through town when he was handed a flier by a mysterious man. He stopped and turned around to see who handed him the flier, if maybe it was a mistake, but the man was gone.

The Doctor shrugged, stuffed the flier in his pocket, and continued on walking. He ended up back at the TARDIS. When he got inside he took the flier out and read it.

"Cirque du Freak? One night only?" he said aloud.

He grinned as he anxiously waited for the time he had to leave to catch the show.

The Doctor practically jogged to the theatre where to freak show was. He paid for his ticket, went in the theatre and sat down.

After a few minutes, the lights dimmed and the show started. An extremely tall man came out.

"Welcome to the Cirque du Freak! I am Mr. Tall. The things you are about to see are magical. You probably haven't seen anything like these acts." _Ha, really? _The Doctor thought as Mr. Tall continued. "You may think they're illusions but I can assure you, they are real. I hope you enjoy the show."

The audience clapped while Mr. Tall walked off the stage. The lights were turned off. There were slight murmurs through the audience. The Doctor crossed his arms and waited.

"May I introduce the Wolfman!" Mr. Tall yelled from somewhere offstage.

A giant humanoid like wolf walked up to the stage by short creatures.

"Please do not make any noises or sudden movements." Mr. Tall said while walking on the stage.

Everyone was silent until there was a random noise and the Wolfman went up and bit a woman's arm off. She screamed. The Doctor's eyes widened and went to help.

"That's not necessary." Mr. Tall told the Doctor.

Mr. Tall took her arm and put it up to where it used to be. He sprinkled some powder over it and it reconnected. The audience gasped. The Doctor went back to his seat. The Wolfman went offstage.

The other acts were impressive. There was a lady who had strong teeth and a snake boy who interested the Doctor. Well, he thought everything was cool.

"And now for the grand finale, Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley!" Mr. Tall shouted.

A boy walked onstage. He looked no older than 14. _I wonder how he ended up here_, the Doctor thought.

"Hi, I'm Darren." The boy said.

Darren looked at the audience. It was obvious he was a bit nervous. The Doctor caught Darren's eye and he smiled encouragingly at Darren.

"We're going to show something very dangerous. Please don't try this at home." Darren said.

A man came out so fast it looked like lightning. The crowd clapped and he took a bow. He had orange hair. _Must be Larten Crepsley_, the Doctor thought. The man had a spider on his shoulder.

"This is Larten Crepsley." Darren smiled quickly as if the name sounded funny and he continued. "The spider on his shoulder is Madam Octa. She is very poisonous. There is a possibility of one of us dying tonight. So sit back, relax and enjoy!"

To show Madam Octa was dangerous, a stagehand led a goat on and Madam Octa bit it. The goat fell down dead. Then, Darren took out a flute and started playing. Madam Octa moved with the music. Darren maneuvered Madam Octa on to Mr. Crepsley's mouth. She weaved a web around it. Darren controlled Madam Octa off Mr. Crepsley and put her in her cage.

Mr. Crepsley and Darren took a bow. Darren smiled as they exited off the stage. The show ended and the strange little creatures came around with items for sale. The Doctor bought a miniature Wolfman just for the heck of it.

There was something that bothered him though. Mr. Crepsley had moved way too fast for a human being. It could have been just an illusion but with all that the Doctor had seen, he had a hard time believing it was just an illusion.

He went back to the TARDIS and pressed numerous buttons. He traveled to the camp where the freak show was located. He brought the TARDIS in case he had to make a quick getaway.

He stepped out of the TARDIS and walked into the camp. He had planned on sneaking in but it seemed like there was an after party. A bunch of the cast members and a few people who were in the audience were there.

The snake boy saw the Doctor and waved at him, "Well don't just stand there. Come on in!"

The Doctor smiled and ran to catch up with the boy.

"Hi I'm Evra." The boy said.

"Good to meet you Evra. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Doctor who?"

"It's just the Doctor. I know it's a bit strange but it's my name. By the way, I loved your performance tonight."

Evra's eyes lit up. He was clearly happy someone liked his performance, "My name isn't to common either so it doesn't bother me and thank you. No one really tells me that. I can tell they enjoy It but they never tell me." He told the Doctor.

"I liked your snake." The Doctor said. "It's a python right?"

"Yeah! Not many people now that. You're pretty cool."

The Doctor laughed as Evra led him to the main party. There was some music in the background. The Doctor saw Darren standing alone. Evra led the Doctor over to Darren.

"Hey Darren." He said.

"Hi Evra." Darren replied and looked at the Doctor. "I know you. You were in the audience weren't you?"

"Yep." The Doctor said and stuck his hand out. "I'm the Doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Darren shook the Doctor's hand, "Nice to meet you...Doctor?"

"Yes it's a bit strange but you get used to it."

"Okay."

They all talked for awhile. Evra and Darren tried to get more information about the mysterious Doctor but he wouldn't tell them much. They gave up after awhile and just talked about the show.

"So what do they feed the Wolfman?" the Doctor asked.

Darren paled and Evra answered, "Just meat. Sorry Darren has had a bad experience with the Wolfman."

_Interesting_, the Doctor thought.

"What happened?" he asked casually.

Evra paled a bit too, "It's just our friend is gone because of the Wolfman."

"Dead?"

"No…no he's still alive, just not here." Evra lied.

The Doctor looked at him doubtfully. He wanted to find out the truth but didn't press for information.

"Darren, how did you guys do the illusion at the beginning of your act, the one where Larten-"the Doctor started to say.

"Please call him Mr. Crepsley. His first name sounds too weird." Darren said.

Of course, Mr. Crepsley appeared right behind him at the exact moment he had said that sentence.

"What did you just say about my name?" he asked.

Darren blushed, "Um nothing."

Mr. Crepsley shook his head but stopped when he saw the Doctor.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

Mr. Crepsley had a puzzled look on his face but didn't say anything.

A few screams went through the crowd. People with purple skin came running through the crowd toward Darren and Mr. Crepsley.

"Mr. Crepsley…" Darren said nervously.

"I see them." He said to Darren.

"Are those guys after you because if they are, I can help." The Doctor said.

"How can you help?" Darren asked.

"Just follow me."

"Won't they go after the others?" Darren asked Mr. Crepsley.

"On account that they are still coming after us, no. So run!" Mr. Crepsley answered.

"Follow me!" The Doctor yelled.

They all ran and followed the Doctor. He led them to the TARDIS, opened the door and yelled, "Get in!"

They didn't argue and all of the guy's eyes widened when they entered.

"Woah." Darren said. "What is this thing?"

"Well…" The Doctor said while sitting on a chair by the controls. "Just give me one second, okay?"

He pushed a bunch of buttons and pulled some levers and the TARDIS made its usual noise.

"Okay so this is my TARDIS which stands for time and relative dimension in space. It's a time machine that can also travel through space."

"That's awesome." Darren said and the Doctor nodded.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "Sadly, this isn't the strangest thing I've ever seen."

"I bet. You guys aren't human. What are you?" the Doctor asked.

"What are you?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"An alien, I'm the last of my kind, a time lord. I'm over 900 years old." The Doctor said.

"He's older than Paris." Darren said.

"Who's Paris?" The Doctor asked.

"A vampire." Darren said.

The Doctor grinned, "A vampire? So does that make you guys vampires?"

"Yes but that does not mean we kill." Mr. Crepsley said.

"I never assumed that. I was just thinking how awesome that is!"

The two vampires explained there story and the Doctor listened. Evra was standing looking around the TARDIS in awe.

"You guys are safe now. You can leave." The Doctor said.

They all got out and walked a few feet away from the TARDIS. It was then when the Doctor made his proposal.

"You know," he said. "You guys could travel with me. I'm always looking for some company. You seem like good guys. Why not come with? I can show you the future or the past. I can show you different planets. It's your choice."

Then he walked back into the TARDIS without waiting for an answer leaving the two vampires standing there thinking.

**Author's Note: Mwahaha cliffhanger! Lol and I didn't know what kind of snake Evra had so I just put a random snake. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Byyyeeeeeee! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! my mom and I finished the 2nd season of Doctor Who and we cried! Soo sad! We are traumatized! And i have to give some ****credit 2 my buddy Eric who gave me an idea in this chapter. Enjoy the chapter !**

* * *

Mr. Crepsley and Darren stood still watching the mysterious man called the Doctor as he walked back into the had ran back to the Cirque because he was so afraid, somehow he actually found his way back to the Cirque. There were no vampaneze to be found there.

The Doctor shut the door and Darren looked at Mr. Crepsley.

"Well what do you think, Darren?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I think we should go." Darren said.

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor waited for an answer. He had never had vampires travel with had known vampires existed but had never actually met one. He also knew about the vampaneze. He thought they were horrible creatures. _Seriously who enjoys killing? _The Doctor thought. _Psycho maniacs? Yep psycho maniacs and vampaneze._

The Doctor heard a knock and the door. He smiled and went to open it. He stuck his head out.

"'Ello!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi." Darren said a bit suspiciously. He didn't quite trust this Doctor completely yet.

The time lord saw his suspicion and said, "You have nothing to fear. I had a- Wait how old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Really? You look about 13ish." the Doctor said

"Vampires age slowly. Didn't you know that?" Darren replied.

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"Of course you did."

"Well Darren, I had a 19 year old travel with me."

"What was their name?"

"Her name was… Rose."

The Doctor's heart dropped a bit as he said her name.

"What happened to her?" Darren asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." the Doctor choked up a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." the Doctor said cheerfully. "So have you decided?"

"I think we have." Darren said.

"And…?"

"Yeah, we will."

"Brilliant! Come on in." the Doctor held the door open for the vampires.

"So, where should we go first?" the Doctor asked.

"I dunno." Darren said.

Mr. Crepsley went over to the Doctor.

"Can you tell me what the future is like for vampires?" he asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Do we thrive or die out? Stuff like that."

"Well… In the far, and I mean very far, like after you guys are dead, like 1000 years into the future, vampires are accepted by beings because they believe vampires are aliens. I can't really say humans because there wasn't any pure humans left."

"Really?" Darren asked.

"Why would I lie?"

Darren frowned.

"Can you show us that future?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I guess so." The Doctor said. "I have a few rules though. One," he showed the number with his finger. "Stay with me. That means no running off. Two, listen to what I say. So if I tell you to don't do something, you listen. And three, have fun!" he grinned.

"Can we go now?" Darren said excitedly.

"Of course! Allons-y!" the Doctor said.

He went over to the controls, pressed some buttons and pulled some levers. The TARDIS shook a bit.  
It stopped and the Doctor smiled.

"Are we here?" Darren asked.

"See for yourself."

Darren ran and pushed the door open and his jaw dropped. It was a very futuristic city. High-tec planes flew overhead. Skyscrapers towered over the ground. The Doctor came out and lightly hit Darren on the shoulder.

"Pretty cool huh?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah." Darren agreed.

Mr. Crepsley walked out. He didn't show any emotion. Darren went and stood by him.

"What do you think about all this?" Darren asked him.

"I am not sure." Mr. Crepsley told Darren.

The Doctor started walking away and called back to them, "Aren't you guys coming? I thought you wanted to see what vampires were like in the future."

"Sorry we are coming." Mr. Crepsley said and they went off to explore the city.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really suck at descriptions. Sorry… Just use your imagination! Another chapter complete! Yay! I know this chapter is kinda short.. I'm writing this while watching Nik Wallenda cross Niagara Falls on a tight rope! I really hope he makes it... YOU CAN DO IT NIK!**


End file.
